pre_crisis_raven_19801996fandomcom-20200214-history
Pre- Crisis Raven (1980-1996) Wiki
1361561-jdlejdlejdlked.jpg|he New Teen Titans #39 Alias: Raven Rachel Roth First Appearance: DC Comics #26 1980 Bio Raven is the daughter of a multiversal demon named Trigon and Arella, a poor soul of a woman who fell prey to a satanic church who wished to summon the devil to earth. In consequence of this, a demon named Trigon instead had appeared and took Arella to be his bride. Furthermore, we would find Arella with child, on the verge of suicide, but miraculously she was rescued by an extra-dimensional pacifist that would bring her to another dimension called Azarath. Age :'''18-25 Height: 5'11 2019-10-16 (18).png|The new Teen Titans #6 Upon arriving in Azarath, Arella had given birth to a baby girl named Raven. However, the moment Raven was birthed, her father's presence Trigon could be found. The evil of Trigon was within Raven and could be felt in Azarath. In consequence of this, Raven was taught over the years to control her emotions, or Trigon's presence would manifest within her. 2019-10-16 (22).png|New Teen Titans #6 Eventually, at the age of 10, Azar the leader of Azarath would die, but before her death, she would gift Raven with a pair of rings. These rings that Raven wore, bore the essence of Azar. A few years later, Trigon would appear in Azarath to claim Raven, but through her will, she manifested what is known as her soul self. However, Trigon retreated and bestowed his essence within a young Raven. When Raven reached adulthood, she would Travel to earth seeking aid from different superheroes and superheroines. Raven knew that Trigon would eventually return seeking to claim Raven, so Raven approached the JLA. However, Zatanna would sense the evil within Raven, which led the JLA to reject Raven's pleading. Later, Raven would eventually gather The New Teen Titans, which consisted of 5 members in the beginning. 2019-10-16 (11).png|The new Teen Totans#5 2019-10-16 (13).png|The New Teen Titans #5 '''POWER AND STATS Raven is an empath and telepath feats from her early on run has shown that she has these abilities. Time Manipulation, Empathy, Telepathy, empathic healing emn=otion negation, absorption, Teleportation, reality-warping, empathic healing, soul manipulation, energy projection, illusion casting, magic, Astral Projection, Precognition, Telekinesis, size alteration, Darkness manipulation,sense abilities ,empowering /weakening power blasts,matter manipulation ,pain infliction , transmutation superhuman strength (comparable to donna troy), and Psionics. SPEED ATTACK POTENCY varies from Planetary to universal plus. 2019-10-16 (25).png 2019-10-16 (27).png 2019-10-16 (28).png Strength: When Raven and Donna Troy engage in an altercation, Raven tells Donna that she is equal to her. In addition to this said, Raven had received a permanent amp from Brother blood. 2019-10-16 (30).png Durability: Raven's psychical body can be harmed, but her soul-self is still able to attack with the same abilities. In addition to this said, we saw Raven's physical body perish when she fought Trigon, but she would later return. Speed Varies: Is able to dodge Starfire, Hal Jordan, Cyborg sonic blasts, able to reach locations faster then kid flash, Raven can dodge before Trigon is able to strike her. Notable feats 1.Defeating Trigon 2.Stomping Orion 3. Pacifying the mother of Olympus Rhea The Titans 4.Mind controlling the Titans and Putting the JLA in Time stasis Stomping the Titans 5.The Anti-Monitor at his peak of a rampage through the multiverse considered both Raven or Phobia before to eventually use Psycho-Pirate for his plans, someone who he regarded as truly inferior. The AM couldn't find Raven and was running out of time, and neither the Monitor could find Raven at that time, she was either somehow out of DC multiverse (maybe in some Trigon realm that is out or not part of DC multiverse) either was powerful and skilled enough to hide herself from both Monitors which is an incredible feat as well 6. Blowing up a planet 7. Raven also is so powerful that he has no problem resisting and absorbing the power of Zauriel holy sword. she instantly teleports through the protection veils of Pax Dei (all the angel hosts protecting the Heaven) and is eventually forced to flee by the Source/Presence himself, while right after that Archangel Michael personally shows up to admonish Zauriel for thinking Raven will be allowed there. To make a better impression about how powerful is Zauriel sword. it was wounding the Spectre. The sword is capable of cutting through dimensional rifts and more... 8. Within Realms of her soul-self Raven is the master nexus of all realities, she says she is summoning the emotions from 'all who live'. The reason it only shows human faces is because she's narrowed the search down, filtering out the other dimensions and distant planets that are of no interest to her. It's like the 'door of life and death' thing from McKeever's run; she can go to that door, but first, she has to navigate the crossroads to get to it. Raven is a nexus being... 9.Took down Kyle Rayner 10.her mind is connected with her soul self and getting there without her approval or desire is a very bad thing. Her soul-self is also a sort of interdimensional nexus, a sort of void dimension where she rules supreme and is connected to various other places. When Jericho, who can jump inside someone and posses the said person, basically that Trigon lives in Pre Crisis Raven's mind.. and protects her from intruders. 10. reality-warping, while she falls through various dimensions of the multiverse she clasps at starlights and transforms it from intangible in solid reality to hold on and slow down her plunge 11. Nearly kills kid flash 12. Beats brother blood 13. Raven channels the faith and belief of all the Amazons and infuses it into a weakened Darkseid and Apokolips, restoring both to their full power: More to come soon Immunities Cannot be BFR Warp abilities do not work on Raven ( due to Trigon protecting her) Immune to possession due to Trigon TheVoidofDeath (talk) 22:15, October 16, 2019 (UTC)TheVoidofDeath aka LeyLeyy Category:Browse Category:Template documentation